


Not my place anymore

by SrtaGreenhouse



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: “I’m not jealous” She held her chin high but avoided your eyes.“Aren’t you? Because I’ve seen the way you look at me”She walked to you and you thanked the sky for the empty hallway.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Not my place anymore

**Author's Note:**

> For @Neneskomazgeda on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you like it, sorry for the delay. ♥☺

The Council meeting had been too long, you groaned while caressing your neck, trying to ease the tension that dealing with overly conceited old men brought to your body. You left the room and walked to the other side of the corridor, gazing at the patio and the cloudless sky outside. 

“Want to go eat something?” Farah’s voice reached you and you turned around, but she wasn’t there, instead you saw her close to the door, talking with a man whose hands were fumbling around, he was seconds away from start yelling and you smirked at her.

“I’m fine, seems like you are busy”” You spoke in your head and she glanced at you for half a second, frowning as she turned back to the man. Her demeanour was calm as she tried to explain something to him, he wasn’t having it and took a step closer, she moved a step back and her eyes shone white in warning. The man moved back at the dangerous look in her eyes.

“Miss Y/L/N” you turned around and found a woman speaking to you, her voice was calm and she had a soft smile on her face.

“Queen Luna” you bowed “How can I help you?” Her smile got brighter and signalled you to walk to follow her, you walked side by side towards another woman.

“This is General Feylan, she is looking for a security advisor and I told her you were the best our realm has” Luna grabbed the back of your arm as you stared at the tall woman.

“Thank you but I work at Alfea” you answered as soon as she finished speaking.

“Are you sure? You’d be travelling all over the realms, meeting places commoners would never see” General Feylan explained to you, she seemed like a nice woman but your answer was still the same.

“My place is at Alfea, but thanks for considering me” The General nodded in resignation and bowed at Luna.

“The job is yours if you want it, take some time to think about it” She walked away and you stood with Luna, her hand still in your arm as she got closer to you.

“The war is over, Y/N” said your friend “No harm will happen to Alfea if you leave” She reached for your eyes and waited for you to nod. She let her hand trace over to your cheek and cup your face.

“I’ll consider it, but don’t get your expectations up” Her thumb caressed your cheek and she smiled, walking back, you bowed and she left. 

Farah watched the interaction and approached you as the woman left, her arm circling around yours and walking down the corridor. You didn’t listen what she said as your head was rushing, the offer wasn’t bad, it was awesome actually, but leaving Alfea still felt wrong, not just your position but, you turned to look at the woman next to you and noticed she was frowning, that took you out of your head.

“What’s wrong?” 

“What was that about?” You saw the worry in her face and it wiped the doubt from yours, you smiled at her as you turned right, following the corridor to the patio. The day had been far too long for both of you and it was just noon, burdening her with your offer would only make it worse. 

“She asked me to be one of her companion ladies” you joked looking outside the gallery “I may accept it, she’s hot, I wouldn’t mind-” You turned around and saw her frowning.

“You are going to leave Alfea for her?” You raised an eyebrow at her, that was new. You decided to follow the game.

“I think it’s time, don’t you? I have no place in Alfea, not anymore. The war is over.” You shrugged and she let go of your arm, dumbfounded. 

“You are going to leave us to be the queen’s whore?” You laughed at her.

“I was offered to work for General Feylan, as a security advisor” You confessed but the change of profession didn’t really matter, she only could think about that you were going to leave her. You looked at her incredulous, her lips were tightly shut and she was frowning at the floor.

“You are going to accept it don’t you?” There was hurt and fury mixed in her voice and you huffed, her hands buried in her pockets.

“My job at Alfea was bound to end, the war is over” You repeated as the Queen had said “This is a big opportunity, I have nothing holding me back” 

“So you are just going to leave me” You went to talk but she kept talking “You’ll go travel around with Feyland” there was something in her voice that was hard to pinpoint.

“Are you jealous?” This was incredible.

“I’m not jealous” She held her chin high but avoided your eyes.

“Aren’t you? Because I’ve seen the way you look at me” You walked closer and she took a step back “And I know you, you don’t like it when someone touches what is yours” You got closer to her “The thing is that I’m not yours” Her chest was heaving and you closed your eyes, motioning back.

Farah stared at you, had she been so obvious? of course she was in love with you, that was rather hard to avoid, half of the student body was too. 

“And what if I’m jealous?” The words escaped before she could stop them, defying as you got closer to her. “What if I’ve liked you all this time and was afraid you’ll hate me and go away?” She finished in her mind and you gave her a smirk.

“Then you are an asshole” You closed the distance and pressed her against one of the rock walls. She stood still, hands still in her pockets, eyes wide open, you waited for a second but she didn’t answer the kiss. You pulled away and looked at her, she was breathing hard and you could feel how her head was processing the situation, looking for an answer. You walked backwards apologizing, you hated yourself right now, before your head could follow with the self deprecation she moved.

She walked to you and you thanked the sky for the empty hallway, Farah reached for your face and kissed you again, holding your face in her hands. Her lips felt heavenly and you gasped, allowing her to deepen the kiss, you thought you may pass out. This was your best friend, the woman who had been by your side unconditionally for most of your life. Pure love spilled into your bond, it was new and different but there was some familiarity about her that was far beyond what any of you knew. 

“She is so perfect” you thought as you pressed her closer.

“Thanks” She chuckled against your mouth and you panicked. Damn bond, damn mind fairy. 

You reached for air and Farah looked at you, your chest was heaving and her lips were bruised. In a heartbeat, you were kissing again, it was no longer soft and full of held back feelings but was raw desire. You felt her hands leave your face and travel downwards to your belt buckle, Farah tugged you closer and your hands found her waist. She got to the hem of your shirt and pulled it up, letting her hands press against your stomach, your hands went to the side of her waist and grasped her, the pressure making her smile against your lips, her hands found the edge of your bra and you picked her up slightly, pushing her away. Farah looked into your eyes with disappointment and you tried to avoid noticing how dark her eyes were.

“Someone could see” She smirked and tried getting closer to you, only stopped by strong hands around her middle. “And even though I know you like a little exhibitionism, this is not the place” Farah got red and you smiled at the memory, it had been the last year before graduating from Alfea and the Specialist’s party left most of the school wasted. It was a nice night, warmer than usual and so she had decided to go for the river, your friends followed her and so did you. Not a moment after reaching the shore she had ditched her clothes, you remember staring at her, naked with anything but panties covering her, she had jumped into the river before you could tell her something. Everyone had had such hang overs the following day that the topic was not brought up for a long time.

She said something and you were back at the palace, your hands feeling the warmth of her body and she smiled at you, biting her lip. She unhooked from your grasp and pressed herself against you, whispering against your ear.

“Then we should get back to Alfea” She motioned your hand to her ass and pressed another kiss in your lips. “Don’t you think?” You grabbed what had been so shamelessly offered to you and pressed her to you, letting your hand wander further down.

“Your right” You pulled the cloth of her dress up and let a finger trace over the back of her leg, motioning down a little before walking away from her. Farah gasped at the loss of contact and watched as you moved to the stairs at the end of the hallway, following you after a second.

“You may want to fix your clothes” 

“Likewise” You smirked while moving towards the car already waiting for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the writer really happy, please make the writer smile. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I need constant reassurance that you actually enjoy this.


End file.
